


Easy as Pirozhki! The Grand Prix Final of Tears

by Itchigolay



Category: Bangtan Boys, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itchigolay/pseuds/Itchigolay
Summary: Jihope = Yuri On IceTrying to make a Jihope love story following this beautiful showwwww!!!Jimin is Yuuri & Hobi is VictorAlso sorry for the shitty summary





	Easy as Pirozhki! The Grand Prix Final of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to post this & see if anyone likes it??? I’m terrible at writing & grammar so this is probs rllllly bad but I just wanna see if anyone likes this lawlZ but like hello I love Yuri on ice & Jihope 
> 
> @hoe_seokk = cheekyjimiin@tumblr

He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises.  
\---

"He's also crushed the free skating event! It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for Russia legend, Jung Hoseok!" The announcer yelled into the mic, echoing out from the loudspeaker and only causing the fans to scream and cheer louder.

  
Jung Hoseok is standing in the middle of the skating rink with his classic smirk that leaves both women and men falling for him. Jung Hoseok, in people's eyes would be most likely described as pure beauty. He was that graceful on the ice rink and there was no stopping this man from his achievements. He has been on the top for awhile now with no one able to knock him off his streak, clearly since he's now currently holding up his gold medal from his win with that smirk of his.

"Hoseok is now 27 years old. Some speculated that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance seems to lay such rumors to rest." The speaker continued to spew out, clearly you could tell he was blown away by Hoseok performance. "As for Park Jimin, who earned a spot in the Grand Prix for the first time" the announcer paused for a little and then looked at the other announce for an opinion-answer, "what do you think, Honda-San?"

While this was going behind Jimin's ear, Jimin couldn't help but tense up while looking at his phone. Talk about bad timing while he's reading an article that headlined with the title's of Men's Figure Skating: Park Suffers Utter Defeat, Park Defeated: Still Needs to Work on Nerves

"Well, he didn't perform like his usual self today." Jimin mind is blank at this point.

"Jimin, don't look at the news! Let's go back!" His coach exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Park Fell to Last Place. Is This Season His Last?" Jimin spoke quietly, not really know how to react while reading the articles on his phone.

"Jimin…" his coach trailed off, not knowing what to say because with Jimin's lack of emotion and not really knowing how he felt.

Honestly, Jimin wishes he knew also.

\---

Hello! My name is Park Jimin! Weird way to break off into the middle of the story but I thought I would fill you guys a little on myself and my situation! I'm one of the dime-a-dozen top figure skaters certified by the JSF. I'm 23 years old, my name makes me sound strong but I finished last at my first Grand Prix Final. I still can't accept what happened! I even moved to a training facility in Detroit and worked hard to make it to the final. But the pressure had me binge-eating before the match, and our family dog died… mentally and physically, I was at my worst! It was supposed to be my big day, too… well, it's all my fault, anyway.

\---

Jimin without a word, got up and walked towards the bathroom. Stuck in who knows what emotions he was feeling right now, he thought it would be better for him to just be by himself, so the bathroom stall it was. Sitting down in one of the stalls, he decided to call his mom.

"Hello? Mom, were you sleeping? Sorry… oh, you were watching on TV? Huh? A public viewing?! Mom please! I'm so embarrassed!" Jimin exclaimed frantically moving his arms, cheeks turning redder than an apple on his white mochi face.

Nervous giggles came out of Jimin but then his entire mood changed. He couldn't help the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as the thought of him being a major disappoint to his family but mostly to himsel.

"I'm sorry. I messed up." He spoke softly into the phone to his mom, hitting the end button before she could get a word to him.

Jimin clutched his first into tiny little balls, since his hands were very tiny. His eyes started to pour out an endless amount of tears, he watched them all hit the ground as he clutched onto his face. His sad whimpers started to leave his lips, Jimin felt weak and no control over his emotions but before he could cry anymore someone kicked his bathroom stall door aggressively, causing Jimin to shut up and panic.

"Sorry…" Jimin sniffles, opening the door slowly. Jimin is taken back when the one and only Min Yoongi was outside his door with a harsh expression on his face.

\---

The Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist… Min Yoongi. The "Russian Punk… Jimin thought, shaking nervously while standing in front of him. Who ever thought a man with even more of a baby face could intimidate Jimin so much, "…is looking at me like I'm a piece of trash... what the hell?!" Jimin's mind was basically a mind field now.

"Hey." Yoongi said while raising his hand to point at Jimin, a not so pleased look on his face. "I'm competing in the senior division next year. We don't need two Min competitors in the same bracket and we don't need incompetents like you. Just retire already moron!" Yoongi yelled the word moron on his face with a angry expression before walking away from Jimin like he didn't even say a word.

Jimin just watched in awe till his figure disappeared from his sight and Jimin was confirmed of his leave when the door closed shut. Jimin was again left alone.

\---

Even if I left the sport, there'd be tons of talented young skaters rising through the ranks. Jimin thought to himself, walking himself to departure flight with his luggage rolling behind him.

"Park Jimin!" He heard a firm voice call out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Newscaster Nichkhun... hello" Jimin mumbled before bowing to show his respect.

"Don't give up!" Nichkhun aggressively said, holding a fist in the air, "it's too early for you to retire!"

"Please Nichkhun," Jimin politely spoke up. "It's not like I've made a decision. Please don't make assumptions yet."

"But what will you do after you graduate from college?" Nichkhun spoke up again, making Jimin stand there not really knowing what to say. "Will you still train in Detroit?"  
  
“I’ll be talking that over with Coach” Jimin said quietly while looking outside the window of the airport, watching the flurries of ice fall from the sky. He could feel his tears springing back to life.

“Park Jimin! I’m asking how you feel about this!”

I don’t want to think right now.

“Will you keep going?”

I’m sorry, Hoseok.

  
“You’ll still have a chance back in Japan!”

Sorry I can’t go home.

“Min.” That voice, Jimin knew that voice. A quiet gasp left his mouth as he turned his head abruptly to see his idol Jung Hoseok walking with Min Yoongi to the airport gate. He could overhear their conversation as they walked by him. “About your free performance, the step sequence could use more…”

“I won, so who cares?”

“Quit nagging Yoongi.”

Oh, the Min on the Russian team… Jimin couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, he thought maybe, just maybe, Hoseok was calling out for him. If I do have a chance, someday I’d like to...

Jimin knew that he was staring but what he didn’t expect was Hoseok to feel his stare. Hoseok looked back at him making Jimin blush furiously.

“A commemorative photo?” Hoseok asked Jimin with a smile on his face that defiantly told him he wasn’t bothered by the feeling of getting stared at. Jimin didn’t know how to react. His shoulders loosened up and Jimin let out this breath he was holding in. Here was his idol asking if he wanted a photo and of course Jimin did but Jimin couldn’t help but grab his luggage and walk the opposite way of Hoseok, leaving Hoseok a little confused.

“Park Jimin! You don’t want a photo with Jung Hoseok?” Nichkyun asked, shocked by Jimin’s actions. Jimin continued to walk away, ignoring Nichkyun’s question and not answering to Hoseok.

This is humiliating. I was an idiot for thinking I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field.

March, One Year Later

It’s been five years since my last visit to Busan. This old station even has elevated tracks now.

Jimin was finally home. Coming down from the escalator he gasped in shock when coming face to face with posters that has his face on it with big letters that wrote, “We’re Rooting for You!! Park Jimin.”

“Th-this is..”

“Yuri!” Jimin began to panic at the sound of his voice, this was Jin Hyung's doing and he knows it. “Why are you sulking around?”

“Jin hyung!”

“Welcome back, after five long years!” Jin spoke, twirling around lifting his leg in the air. Clearly bringing attention to himself as he also held a huge banner with Jimin’s name on it. This wasn’t helping Jimin’s anxious feeling.

“Wh-why are you here?” Jimin sped walked towards Jin who was waiting for him behind the gate.

“Stand up straight Jimin!”

Oh right… Jin hyung wouldn’t miss any info on me coming back here.

Jimin began sweat nervously as he heard people around him begin to talk asking if that was Jimin, what he’s been up to and then reminding him that he lost a big completion last year.

\----

Hi, everyone who cheered me on just because I’m from Busan! I can't explain this to each of you, but I’ll go ahead and explain it in my head, okay? The figure skating competition season generally starts in the fall, but I lost in the comprehensive Grand Prix Finals early on. I couldn’t shake off the failure, and lost again in the Nationals. I didn’t make it to the Four Continents or the Wolf Championships, and now the season's over! I managed to graduate from college, but I ended things with my coach and my future is unclear. I decided to come home in the meantime. That’s about it.

\----

“Let me shake your hand.” a very humble looking old man said to Jimin, putting his arm out in Jimin to show him some respect.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry!” Jimin spoke quietly, waving off the old man. Jimin blushed furiously, not use to this attention. Little did he know Jin was going to get up all in his face demanding he shake his hand.

“Be polite!” Jin yelled in Jimin’s face causing him to be more flustered, “Park Jimin is always nice to his fans!”

He grabbed Jimin’s hand, forcing it out so the old man could grab it. Jin face was holding a fake happy smile on it, probably trying to not scare away the fans but even the old man looked a little shook by Jin’s outburst.

“Thank you for your support.”

“Go on, smile Jimin.”

\----

Finally leaving the station, Jin forcefully pulled Jimin to where he parked the car. Rambling on and on about how he was happy that Jimin was back.

“All right! You’re going to greet everyone in town!”

“But Jin hyung, what about your ballet class?”

“We’re close today. I barely have any students these days, anyway. Bighit’s losing more and more people, hardly any kids are skating these days but you should cheer things up around here, Jimin!”

Jimin forcefully pulled on Jin’s hold on his wrist, causing them both to falter.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m just a bit tired right now..” he said while slowly letting his hand fall from Jin’s grasp, staring at the ground. It was so he didn’t see his tears forming.

“Oh, really? Everyone’s been dying to see you.”  
Jin said with a bit a disbelief in his voice.

\----

 


End file.
